An old Flame
by Shariselyde
Summary: Rose has a dream about her ex boyfriend Brandon. But Brandon comes back to rose just when her and Dimitri are finally together. Will rose choose her first love Brandon over her mentor Dimitri?  Mason is alive :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Why this Dream?

_I was in a room. A room I did not know but at the same time I felt like I've been here before. I knew this was not a spirit dream with Adrian due to the fact that I was wearing decent clothes. If this was a dream with Adrian, and in a room at that, well lets just say that I doubt he would have let me wear jeans and tank top. I looked at the pictures on the walls. There was one of a teen girl who looked about umm maybe 15 and a teen boy (who by the way looked hot!) around the same age. The boy and girl were staring into each other eyes with tons of love and lust for each other. I studied the picture more and realized that the girl was me back when I was 15 and the boy was... no it couldn't be the boy in the picture who I was looking at was Brandon._

*Beep, Beep,Beep*  
I was brought back to reality by my fucking alarm clock going off. Seriously I don't even know why I owned one things. I mean all I do is hit the snooze button and go back to sleep. Which maybe the reason I was always late for things. Nevertheless I got up not wanting to be late to meet Dimitri to do my training. Last thing I needed was to hear him bitching. As I got dressed, I couldn't help but think about the dream I just had. "Why was I dreaming about me and and Brandon?" I asked myself. Brandon was my first real relationship. We did everything together. Got in trouble, went to parties, mess with Stan, got in trouble, sleep with each other (just sleeping), got in more trouble (yea we did a lot of that). We were perfect for each other. I kind of fucked things up between us by leaving him a note saying that me and Lissa were leaving the academy and that I thought it was best to just end things between us. I was heartbroken but I need to save Lissa. 2 years later when Dimitri brought us back, Mason told me he moved to Georgia because of a family thing. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a text from Dimitri saying "Rose you've got 10 minutes to bring your ass down here or I'm coming for you myself." Well I sure as hell didn't want that. I may love the man with all my heart and I no he loved me too, despite his actions, but when he meant business he meant it. I was already dressed by now so I graped my ipod, blackberry, and room key before hurrying down to the gym.


	2. Author's Notes

Author's Note

Hello people who read my story. I'm so very sorry that I haven't updated in while. I had school and exams and homework (o gosh the homework) but good news is that only 2 more days left in school. And even better news is that I can get out at 10am because I only have 1 test to take. Which gives me time to work on my story more.

By the way, if anyone has any ideas for the story I would love it because…I'm a little stuck on how to introduce Rose's ex boyfriend. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Kid

Dimitri Point of view

Rose was late to training. Again. I swear I love that girl to death, but she has got to be on time more. I deiced to catch up on Lonesome Dove, one of my favorite western novels by Larry McMurty until she came.

About 20mins later I heard the gym doors open and close. I looked up from my reading to find Rose standing at the doors sweating and panting.

"I'm here."She managed to say in between pants. Even when she was covered in sweat she still managed to look like a goddess. I walked up to her until we were face to face; or rather chest to face since I was a foot taller than her. I deiced that since she was late; I was going to tease her a little.

I placed my hands around her waist and gently pulled her closer to me while never breaking eye contact with her. As I looked into her eyes, I could see clearly that she was confused. She probably thought that I was going to give her one of my Zen Life lessons again.

I slowly brought my face closer to hers like I was going to give her a kiss. Despite her confusion, she responded to my actions and stood on her toes so that our lips would meet.

But just as they were, I whispered seductively into her ear "10 laps Roza" and pulled back from her almost laughing at the shock expression that was on her face.

"Ugh that was soo not nice Comrade. I hate it when you tease me!" she complained. "Hey I was going to make you do 20 laps but seeing as you ran all the way here, I decided to cut you some slack. And I wouldn't have to tease you if you just be on time. Now run, you only have 20 more minutes."

She gave me a look that said "I am so going to get you back for this" before heading out the doors that lead to the track to do her laps.

15 minutes later she came bursting through the doors and went straight towards her water bottle. "Never" pant "again" pant "I will" pant "be late." She said once she finished her water still panting and walking towards the girl's locker room to change seeing that we only had 5 minutes left.

I laughed silently to myself knowing that no matter what she said, she will always be late.

A few minutes later she emerged from the locker room wearing her uniform. Today she decided to wear the plaid red, white, and black skirt, which showed off her sexy legs, a plan white button down top with a red tie that just hung around her neck. She only had the shirt buttoned up until it reached her breast so you were able to see her cleavage.

And to top it off, she had on pair plaid red and black stiletto heels. How she was going to manage the whole day in them was beyond me damn did she look sexy.

She must have read the expression on my face because she just gave me one of her famous smiles that always make my heart beat out of my chest and said "Sorry Comrade I know you want to fuck me right now, but I have to go to go to Alto's class."

Since I was supposed to be guarding Alto's class this period, I walked with her. We walked to Alto's class in a comfortable silence and just as I opened the door to enter, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

I looked at the screen and it said Alberta, and I immediately answered it. "Guardian Belikov."

"Yes Dimitri, Kirova needs you and Rose in her office right now." she asked. "Of course" I replied and hung up. I looked over at Rose who was looking up at me.

"Alberta said that we need to report to Kirova office now."

"Ugh I can't stand that bitch. But if it gets me out of Stan class let's go; you know how he loves to stare at my ass. I think that's why he sends me out every day."

It was true. I did catch Stan stare at Rose more than once. The whole school knows about Rose and I so I was shocked to see Stan trying to mess with what was mines. I've even confronted him about it one day and he simply denied doing it.

"So," Rose asked as we walked towards Kirova office, "why does headmistress bitch want to see us?" I internally sighed at the name she had for Kirova.

"Honestly, I don't know what's this is about. Have you done something that I don't know about Rose?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. I know she hates it when I do that because she can't do it herself. I tried to teach her it one day but she never got the hang of it.

She paced her hands over her heart and stared at me with a fake hurt expression. "I am shocked Comrade that you would think so little of me."

I just smiled at her and continued walking.

About a min later we were in front of Kirova's door. I was about to knock but Rose just walked right on in. I just shook my head at her. "Rose will be Rose" I thought and I wouldn't want her any other way.

As we entered her office I saw a boy around Rose age sitting in one of the chairs. He smiled as soon as he saw Rose and ran straight towards her. I looked at Rose and she looked as though she saw a ghost or something.

"Rose!" The boy said. "I missed you." Rose snapped out of whatever state she was in and hugged him back. "I missed you too, Brandon."

Brandon? Who the hell was this boy and why was he hugging my Roza. My thoughts were cut off by the door opening and Kirova stepped in.

"Ah so I see you all have got a chance to meet. Rose, I'm sure you remember Brandon from before your 'vacation'.

"Um yea. Sure I remember Brandon." Rose said still a little out of it. "Well he is going to finish off the rest of his school year here. And Guardian Belikov?" she said speaking to me for the first time. "Because you made an improvement on Rose, I was hoping that you could mentor Brandon as well."


End file.
